Lily and Harry
by 25015
Summary: when Voldemort is at Godrics hollow, James says to Lily "take harry and run" and that is just what lily does, she climbs out the window and holding on to harry tightly she apperates too Hogwarts. read more and find out the amazing adventures with Lily and Harry
1. The Potter Family

_Prongs_ _(_ _James_ _Potter), Moony (Remus Lupin) Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew) and Padfoot (_ _Sirius_ _Black) were waiting out side the muggle hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come out and say it was ok to go In and see Lily and the new baby. They didn't know yet if the baby was a girl or a boy, if the baby was a girl they'd name her Lila, if the baby was a boy they'd name him Harry._

 _Just then the doctor came out of the hospital room and said it was ok to go in the room and see Lily and the new baby._

 _Lily was asleep Probably from the pain James thought, but what he saw next was the most beautiful baby boy he's ever seen. James thought to himself that he was the luckiest man in the world, he'd the most beautiful son ever and the most wonderful wife in history of all wives. James then embraced his son for minutes never wanting to let go._

 _Then, just when James was about to put Harry back into his wife's arms, she woke up and saw the other four in the room and smiled. "Hey Lils!" said James gently putting there new baby Harry into his mothers arms._

 _Lily then greeted the other 3 Marauders in the room with hugs. Lily and James kissed for about 45 seconds and broke apart when Lily kissed Harry on the nose. Harrys eyes opened, they were emerald green. "Lils, he has your eyes." It was true Lily did have the most beautiful emerald green eyes._

 _It was about 1 week and 2 days later that Lily was ready to go back to Potter Manor._

 _After they got to the Potter Manor they called on there 3 house elves named Trigger, Penny and the toddler Slinky, they were a family._

 _Little Slinky could only carry a piece of parchment without dropping it._

 _Slinky was very good at cleaning though._ _Lily asked Penny for the baby bottle and with a snap of Penny's fingers a baby bottle appeared in Penny's hands and she handed it to Lily to give to Harry._

 _A couple of days later, James heard a knock at the window, he looked over and saw Peanut butter, Sirius's barn owl. He carefully opened the window and untied the letter that was attached to the owl, and read the following:_

Dear Lily and James

I just found out that YOU KNOW WHO IS AFTER HARRY!

THIS IS NOT A JOKE I would go into hiding right away if I were you.

Hope your safe,

Padfoot

 _James read the letter many times saying no and no over again, Lily kept trying to grab the letter out of James's hands but he had a tight grip, when James looked up, Lily snatched the letter from Sirius out of his hands and read the letter while feeding Harry his milk. Just then Harry started crying, James and Lily looked puzzled, Harry didn't know how to read?_

 _Lily held him tighter, and almost immediately Harry stoped crying_

 _I think I will go put Harry down for a nap now, Penny, here is the baby bottle. Penny took the bottle and with a snap of her fingers it was gone. James summoned some parchment, quills and ink. James wrote the letter to Sirius, and Lily wrote the letters to Moony, Wormtail and Dumbledore._

Dear Padfoot

thanks for telling us. we are going to pack right now, i know a place where we can go into hiding, but i will not say, because this letter could get into the wrong hands. come to potter manor at 7:45 tomorrow morning, use floo powder.

See ya,

prongs

James took Peanut Butter and tied it around his talons, and opened the window so he could go deliver it to Sirius.

Dear Moony,

Please come to Potter Manor tomorrow morning at 7:45. Sorry for if you had plans, this is really urgent, use floo powder.

With love,

Lily

Dear Wormtail

Please come to Power Manor tomorrow morning at 7:45. Sorry for if you had plans, this is urgent, use floo powder.

With love,

Lily

Dear Dumbledore

Please come to Potter Manor tomorrow morning at 7:45. Sorry for if you had plans with the school, this is urgent, use floo powder.

With love,

Lily

 _Lily then took Ella, their snowy owl, and attached Moony's then took Fidget, there Great Grey owl, and attached Wormtail's letter Lily then took Wrapper there barn owl, and attached Dumbledores letter,_

Leaving there fourth owl Cliff an eagle owl behind.

The next morning Sirius, Peter, Remus and Dumbledore were at Potter Manor.

James told them what was happening and told them where there going in hiding.

Godrics Hollow said James. Sirius, Peter, Remus and Dumbledore all agreed that, that was the best place to hide from YOU KNOW WHO (Voldemort).


	2. Halloween

The next day, Lily, James and Harry were ready to move to Godrics Hollow.

When they got to Godrics Hollow, they unpacked, watched a movie and wrote to Sirius.

Dear Padfoot,

Could u be our secret keeper?

Please get back to us as soon as you can

Sincerely

James and Lily

Ps. Tell Moony and Wormtail that were here - Lily

Dear Prongs,

i would be honoured to be your secret keeper,

and i will defiantly tell moony and wormtail that your at Goodrich Hollow now.

Hope your okay,

Padfoot

The next year past by quickly, and soon enough it was October 31st, Harry was dressed like a pumpkin, Lily was dressed like a Princess and James was dressed like a cowboy.

When thy were finished tricker treating, they got Harry into his pyjamas, and BOOM, James went to see what was happening, and ran back to Harrys room. He's here Lily, take Harry and run, ill hold him off. AVADA KADAVRA and James fell backwards dead! Then Voldemort advanced on Harry and Lily, No cried Lily, AVADA KADAVRA, said Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry NO she screamed, and she Apperated to Hogwarts.

When she got there, she laid Harry on the Ground, and taken back to find a raw red lighting shaped scar on Harrys Forehead. Lily looked at Harry again and found that he was crying! Knowbody ever before has survived the Killing curse. she then decided to go to saint mungos.

when she got there, she looked around urgently for a doctor, when she found one told the doctor what happened, but the doctor didn't believe her. She bagged for the doctor to at leased run some tested on him and the doctor finally said yes.

They were now in the Emergency room and the doctor took Harry and asked for Lily to leave the room.

About 45 minutes later the doctor came out of the room and said "i don't know how and why he's still alive, but the Killing curse did hit this boy. The curse probably wasn't strong enough to kill". yes it was said Lily YOU KNOW WHO DID IT. No said the doctor, yes said Lily, no said he doctor, yes said Lily, No, YES, No YES. ok ok i will report this right away said the doctor, but fist i will need you to answer a few of my questions. FINE yelled Lily. Lay them on me.

whats your full name and His full name. I'm Lily Potter and this is Harry James Potter. The doctor looked at both of them in shock (Harry still crying) your Lily Potter wife of James Potter? yes said Lily. very well said the doctor.

2\. Where is James Potter i might ask. Lily looked down, Dead she said. from who i might ask?

from YOU KNOIW WHO! oh said the doctor.

3\. was YOU KNOW WHO originally after Harry? um said Lily, actually you don't have to answer that question, you know the whole wizarding world knows that He WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED was after Harry. Oh said Lily, well thanks anyway, I better be off now. No wait, we need to tell the minister of Magic, that your son has survived the killing curse. Why said Lily, because he needs to know. Oh ok said Lily, why not Dumbledore, we can also tell Dumbledore, but we really don't have to cause I'm sure this is going into the daily prophet tomorrow. Anyway we should really get going, its almost 9pm.

Lily, Harry and the Doctor, by now Lily had asked his name, Flideden the doctors name was Flideden, so Lily, Harry and Flideden were now at the ministry of Magic.

Flideden looked around for the front desk, which he saw right in front of him

Lily Harry and Flideden went up to the desk and asked to see the minister for Magic, the lady at the desk said no. But this is really urgent said Flideden. and who i might ask are you? said the lady at the front desk. Flideden Pronsel Sebastian, doctor at saint mungos. and who are you pretty lady? Lily Evans Potter. Really said the lady at the front desk, and this must be Harry, yes it is Harry James Potter, said Lily. and we need to see the Minister. all right said the lady at the front desk.

They were now at the misters office and when Lily knocked the minister said come in, in a board voice. But when he saw the 2 potters he smiled, the whole Potter family said Fudge, um said Lily, where's said Fudge? Lily looked down again, Dead she said, whaatt! Said Fudge? Yes said Lily, how, when, who? Said the minister.

Couple of hours a go said Lily, the Kkkkkiiilllliinnggg currrse said Lily stuttering a lot, fighting to hold back her tears, we've only been married for two years. and he dies said Lily now crying hardly, harry started crying to. and who did it Lily? Said Fudge. YOU KNIOW WHO said Flideden. i thought YOU KNOW WHO was after Harry said Fudge, yah he is but he had to kill James first to get to Harry. Did you apperate before YOU KNOW WHO could do anything? Kind of said Lily, YOU KNOW WHO shot the Killing curse at Harry, and he dodged right said Fudge. Not exactly said Flideden. Wwwwhhhhaaaaattt said Fudge, where did it hit him, on the forehead, said Lily showing the raw red scar on his forehead. Impossible said Fudge. maybe it did not hit him. yes it hit said Flideden, i did some tests. OH MY GOD said Fudge, this is going in the daily prophet. Now you Potters better go back to bed. But said Lily, we don't have any where to sleep, you can sleep at Hogwarts said Dumblrdore, Dumbledore was now in the office, thank you Albus, Potters go with Dumbeldore, Flideden go back to saint mungos.

We'll there have it my first ever chapter. please please review and ill be posting 1 every week i guess so ya, please tell if u like it in the reviews, tell me whet you didn't like, and what you thought was stupid


End file.
